List of Blevins Comics publications (A-Z)
List of Blevins Comics publications (A-M) Blevins Comics is an American comic book dating to 1986. These are some of the publications it may or not may release in its history. '0-9' *0 'A' *A-Men volume 1 *Aconite volume 1 *Acotherers volume 1 *Agama one-shot *Agent 13 volume 1 *Agent 32 volume 1 *Ajello volume 1 *Ajo volume 1 *Alias volume 1 *Alpha volume 1 *Amarillo volume 1 *Amazing Xia volume 1 *Amber *Angelesia *Angorra *Anise *Ankh *Ankole *Anoa *Anode *Anoke *Anole *Anyx *Apache *Apostle *Aqua Girl *Argon *Argonaut *Argonauts *Argyle *Argyll *Ariel *Arlee *Arma *Armstrong volume 1 *Armstrong volume 2 *Armstrong volume 3 *Ash volume 1 *Ash volume 2 *Ash Girl *Ashbury *Ashdown *Asmara *Astatine *Autumn *Avensal *Ayshir 'B' *B.O.A. *Babychild *Bakh *Beowawe *Beowulf *Berea *Bergyle *Bew *Big Cats *Big Little Cats *Black Don *Blakeslee *Bland *Blazzers *Blevins Comics volume 1 #1-100 (1986-1988) *Blevins Comics volume 2 #1-100 (1988-1989) *Blevins Comics Presents volume 1 #1-100 (1986-1988) *Blevins Comics Presents volume 2 #1-100 (1988-1989) *Blue Bobolinks *Bobo Links *Bobolinks *Boy Power Sect volume 1 *Breakwater *Brice *Brownlee 'C' *Caliber *Calibre volume 1 *Calibre volume 2 *Calibur volume 1 *Cat Grey *Cat Pack *Cam *Chanka *Chantel *Char *Charite *Cheetah volume 1 *Cheetah volume 2 *Chikkers *Clandestine Xiamen volume 1 *Classical Xiamen volume 1 *Chi *Chig *Chik *Chit *Chital *Chitin *Cholly *Cinox *Civet *Ckeed *Clathyrates *Cleed *Cleodrina *Cloud *Comet *Confluenta *Confluenza *Confusing Zemo *Copper Samu *Copycat *Crommerlin *Crusaders *Crusaders and Defenders *Crystal *Cy *Cyborg Woman *Cyst 'D' *D.O.A. *Dacon *Damage Control volume 1 *Damana *Danize *Darkstar *Defenders *Detective Florentine Tilley, P.I. *Detective Florentine Tilley, P.I. Agency *Demo *Demolation *Demopolis *Dernys *Destroyers *Doe *Dorset *Dub *Dynastar 'E' *E.M.A. volume 1 *Elgan Volume 1 *Elias volume 1 *Empirical Zemo volume 1 *Espio volume 1 *Espio volume 2 *Excalibur volume 1 *Excalibur volume 2 *Exeter volume 1 *Expo volume 1 'F' *Fabrique *Fairchild *Fao *Fascinating Zemo Monners *Fike *Finafty *Fire *Firecat *Flea Girl *Folx *Franks *Fullerton *Future Commando Team *Future Man *Future Travelers *Future Woman *Futuristic Zemo 'G' *Galax *Gan volume 1 *Gan volume 2 *Gan volume 3 *Gan volume 4 *Garrison Garrison *Gat *Gayheart *Gaylord *Geo Force *Getawayers *Getaways *Ghent *Glory *Glow Neon *Gorer *Govel *Great Waves 'H' *H.B.O.A. *Hadar *Hagen House *Haley *Harriers *Hellfire *Hellfire's Angel Cat *High Flight *Holly *Hot Pink *Hot Pink II *Hot Rod *Hyena 'I' *I'leana *Iguanidae *Invisible Catgirl *Iona *Ique 'J' *Jah *Japs *Jaw *Jawharlal *Jawletta *Jeckos *Ject *Jes *Jescat *Jolie *Joliet *Junta volume 1 *Junction: Project Delta volume 1 'K' *Kalamazoo *Kath *Katz *Katzhen *Keist *Ki *Kichiji *Kitts *Kouprey *Kuyona 'L' *L.E.T.T.A. volume 1 *Laster *Lation *Lennox Legacy volume 1 *Lilita volume 1 #1-100 (1991) *Little Big Cats volume 1 *Little Cats volume 1 *Little Cats volume 2 *Little Cats volume 3 *Little Cats volume 4 *Little Cats volume 5 *Little Cats volume 6 *Litz volume 1 *Lockstare volume 1 *Long-Lost Lost Trip volume 1 *Lost Trip *Lost Trip: the Lost Journey volume 1 *Lost Warriors 'M' *M.A.S.E. *M'kaar volume 1 (1-4, 1991) *M'kaar volume 2 (1-4) *M'kaar volume 3 (1-4) *M'Karima volume 1 #1-4 (1991) *M'Karima volume 2 #1-100 (1991) *Mach-5 volume 1 *the Magic Apprentinces volume 1 *Mantis volume 1 *Manx volume 1 *Masked Xiamen volume 1 *Massa volume 1 #1-6 *Massaua volume 1 *Massauga volume 1 *Mavis *Max *Max Factor #1-4 *Max Factor #1-4 *Mecca *Medina *Meika Grey *Meistersinger *Metamorph *Meteorock *Meteorockite *Mikado *Miko *Mindspring *Mirage *Misadventures of Vok and Odin volume 1 #1-100 () *Mobridge *Moletta *Monners *Monsters *Morphenia *Morphletta *Myk *Myst 'N' *Nemesis Factor *Nemo *Nevy *New Taverns *New Xiamen *Next Warriors *Nido 'O' *O-Muscat *Oboe *Odin *Old Taverns *Onslaught *Orbellions *Organizationaire *Outburst *Ounce 'P' *Panthera *Pas *Polis *Prudent Zemo *Psi*Factor *Psi*Force *Psi*Girl *Psi-O-Nex *Psi-Witch *Psych *Psyche *Psychic *Psychokite *Psychoglory 'Q' *Qina *Quarrior *Quesnal *Quokka *Quoll 'R' *Ranagats *Ray *Reky Volume 1 (One-Shot) *Reky Volume 2 #1-4 *Reky Volume 3 #1-4 *Reky Volume 5 #1-10 (April 2011--May2011) *Rior *Robin *Rockies *Runawayers *Runaways *Runbouts 'S' *S.U.P.E.R. (1989) *Saripon *Sauga *Savage Little Cats *Sealisa *Shadow of Arc volume 1 *Shadow of Arc volume 2 *Shadow of Arc volume 3 *Silver Bani *Sirk *Soje *Solara *Spider-Lady *Star Daggers *Star Jaegers *Star Jaggers *Star Woman volume 1 *Starboy *Stargaze *Stargirl *Starletta volume 1 *Starletta volume 2 *Starlocke volume 1 *Stoureky *Strangers *Strong Boy volume 1 *Strong Boy volume 2 *Strong Boy II volume 1 *Strong Boy II volume 2 *Strong Man volume 1 *Strong Woman volume 1 *Strongboy volume 1 *Sunblacers volume 1 *Sunblacers volume 2 *Sunblacers volume 3 *Sunglades *Sunny *Suno *Swan 'T' *T.S.A. (1986-1986) *T.S.S.O. (1986-1986) *Tarantella *Tarkina (1986 one-shot) *Taverns *Terians *Terras *Teujil (1986 one-shot) *Thew *Time Warpers ( *Timex ( *Top Flight *Trekkies *Trice *Trizen (1987-1988) 'U' *Uniball *Urineus *Urosal *Ursa Major *Ursa Minor 'V' *Vachel volume 1 *Veny volume 1 *Vich volume 1 #1-4 *Vich volume 2 #1-100 () *Virulent Xiamen volume 1 #1-100 (2000-Dec 2000) *Vivacious Xiamen volume 1 #1-100 (2000-Dec 2000) *Vogel volume 1 *Vogue (VM) volume 1 *Vogue (VW) volume 1 *Vogue Man volume 1 *Vogue Woman volume 1 *Vok volume 1 #1-35 (April 2011-?) *Voracious Xia Corporations volume 1 'W' *Wallcreeper volume 1 *Wisent volume 1 *Witzer volume 1 *Wonder Boy volume 1 *Wonderrior volume 1 'X' *X.I.A. volume 1 *X.Y.Z. volume 1 *X.Y.Z.U. volume 1 (1987-1989) *X-Alliance volume 1 *Xebec volume 1 *Xeno volume 1 *Xenon volume 1 *Xenrique volume 1 *Xero volume 1 *Xeromorpher volume 1 *Xeter volume 1 *Xhosa volume 1 *Xi volume 1 *Xia volume 1 *Xia volume 2 *Xia volume 3 *Xia volume 4 *Xia volume 5 *Xia volume 6 *Xia volume 7 *Xia volume 8 *Xia Faction volume 1 *Xia Factor volume 1 *Xia Factor volume 2 *Xia Factor volume 3 *Xia Factor volume 4 *Xia Force volume 1 *Xia Force volume 2 *Xia Force volume 3 *Xia Force volume 4 *Xia: Enforcer volume 1 *Xia: the Faction volume 1 *Xia: the Factor volume 1 *Xia: the Force volume 1 *Xia: the Force Strike Operation volume 1 *Xia: M.E.N. volume 1 *Xia: True Confrontations volume 1 *Xiaman volume 1 *Xiamander volume 1 *Xiamen volume 1 (1989) *Xiamen volume 2 (1990) *Xiamen volume 3 *Xiamen volume 4 *Xiamen volume 5 *Xiamen volume 6 *Xiamen volume 7 *Xiamen volume 8 *Xiamen volume 9 *Xiamen volume 10 *Xiamen: Enforcers volume 1 (1990-) *Xiamen: Enforcers volume 2 *Xiamen: Enfrocers volume 3 *Xiamen: The X War volume 1 (1989) *Xiamistress volume 1 *Xiayou volume 1 *Xinos volume 1 *Xopee volume 1 *Xylem volume 1 *Xylone volume 1 *Xylumen volume 1 *Xyzumen volume 1 (late 1989) 'Y' *Yand volume 1 *Yellow Fever volume 1 *Yemen volume 1 *Yeomen volume 1 *Youghiogheny volume 1 *Young Zemo volume 1 *Yuletide volume 1 'Z' *Z.E.M.O. volume 1 *Z'Nox volume 1 *Zanderlot volume 1 *Zany Zemo Monners volume 1 *Zation volume 1 *Zebu volume 1 *Zeia volume 1 *Zemo volume 1 #1-100 (1986-1989) *Zemo volume 2 #1-100 (1989-1991) continues Zemopolis *Zemo volume 3 #1-100 (1991-1995) continues Polis *Zemo volume 4 #1-100 (1996-1998) *Zemo volume 5 #1-100 (1995-1997) continues Shadow of Arc *Zemo volume 6 #1-100 (1998-1999) *Zemo volume 7 #1-100 (2000-2003) continues Prudent Zemo *Zemo volume 8 #1-100 (2003-2006) *Zemo volume 9 #1-100 (2006-2009) *Zemo volume 10 #1-100 (2010-2011) *Zemo volume 11 #1-? (2011-2012) *Zemo: Group Digamma volume 1 *Zemo: Group Heta volume 1 *Zemo: Group Qoppa volume 1 *Zemo: Group Sampi volume 1 *Zemo: Group San volume 1 *Zemo: Group Sho volume 1 *Zemo: Group Stigma volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Alpha volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Beta volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Chi volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Delta volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Epsilon volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Eta volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Gamma volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Iota volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Kappa volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Lambda volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Mu volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Nu volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Omega volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Omicron volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Phi volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Pi volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Psi volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Rho volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Sigma volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Tau volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Theta volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Upsilon volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Xi volume 1 *Zemo: Squad Zeta volume 1 *Zemo: Squaderon Zeo volume 1 *Zemo: The X War volume 1 (1989-1990) *Zemo Monners volume 1 *Zemo Monners volume 2 *Zemo Monners volume 3 *Zemo Rebels volume 1 *Zemopolis volume 1 *Zen volume 1 *Zenon volume 1 *Zequel volume 1 *Zitron volume 1 *Zoombanger volume 1 *Zoombanger II volume 1 *Zuggernaut volume 1 *Zummo volume 1 Category:Blevins Comics Titles Category:Lists of Comics by Blevins Comics